Senior Surprises
by ambergolds
Summary: The Senior class of 2012 are about to graduate and the junior class wants to do something special for them.
1. Introduction

**Summary: The senior class of 2012 are about to graduate and junior class wants to do something special for them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Alli Bandhari pulled up into Degrassi's parking lot. She looked around and saw only a few parked cars. From the distance she could see Connor and KC making their way up to the school. Checking her hair in the rear view mirror, she turned to look at passenger seat where her best friend, Clare Edwards, sat. The two girls had apologized to each other about the Jake incident and were now back to BFF's. "You ready for this?"

Clare yawned and gazed at the school, "I can't believe you talked me into doing this." She stepped out of the car and looked around. The sky was dark and there was not a single car on the street. Why would there be. Seeing that it was two in the morning. Clare followed Alli to the trunk of her car.

"Well it was your idea to begin with." Alli opened the trunk getting the things she needed.

"I was joking about it." Clare retorted.

.

.

A couple of weeks ago, Clare was over at Alli's just hanging out. The duo was in Alli's room. The radio was turned up playing the latest song from _One Direction_ and the two girls were singing along to it. Clare was lying on Alli's bed flipping through an issue of _Sizzle Teen_ magazine, and Alli was sitting on the floor painting her toenails.

"Can you believe the year's is almost ending? In less than a month Drew, Eli, and the rest of the seniors will be graduating. And three months later we will be seniors. "

"I know." Clare replied. She tried not to think about Eli graduating. Clare and Eli had got back together at the _Frostival, _but were taking things slow. When Clare found out Eli was accepted to University of Toronto she was happy for him but at the same time a bit sad. Eli would be away in college while Clare was stuck at Degrassi. But Clare kept reminding herself, _it's just for one year. _After that she will be at U of T with Eli.

"You know what's funny? I'm going to miss this senior class than past seniors. Sav's senior class was kinda _"meh_"…" Alli said breaking Clare out of her thoughts.

"I know what you mean." Not only was she going to miss Eli. But many of the seniors, like Bianca. Even though the two girls never talked to one another. She was known as the school slut but wanted to change when unimaginable things happened to her. "You know we should do something special for the seniors."

Alli looked at Clare curiously, "Like what put on a play or something? Hey, maybe we can ask those two niners if we can use that friendship song they did."

Clare laughed, "Or maybe we can put a little something special in their lockers."

Alli' eyes grew wide, "We should totally do that. And we can ask our class to help out. Be like a gift from the juniors to the seniors. And the best part we can incorporate it with the Junior vs Senior wars."

The Junior vs. Senior Wars was tradition at Degrassi. At the end of the year the juniors and seniors would pull pranks on one another. The pranks were always unexpected and would surprise the intended target(s). Eli told Clare he was going to get her when she least expected it. In turn, she threatened him, if he pulled a prank on her there will be no more make-outs sessions in his room or at the abandoned church.

"Can you just imagine the looks on their faces when they open their lockers. It will be priceless." Alli grabbed her phone and began texting.

"Als, I was just-"

"To late, sent the text to all the juniors." She waved her phone at Clare.

.

.

Clare and Alli approached the school and saw a handful of the juniors standing at the front entrance. Clare had to laugh when she saw Adam sprawled out on one of the benches asleep and Liam was poking him with a stick. Dave and KC were leaning against the wall talking about the basketball game that was on the night before. When Dave saw Alli and Clare coming up to them he smiled. "About time you showed up." He said giving Alli a chaste kiss.

"Sorry, I had a hard to getting Clare to get up. That girl sleeps like a rock. And when I did get her to wake up, she wanted to kill me."

Clare rolled her eyes and she moodily asked. "Is everyone here?"

Dave was surprised at her tone of voice. She quickly apologized to him, "Sorry, not fully awake yet."

Dave chuckled and looked around, "I think everyone is here."

"So, how exactly are we going to get in?" KC replied as he pulled the front doors of Degrassi.

Adam who had just woken up gazed up at the school, "We're not going to break a window to get in are we?"

"No breaking windows. Because I have these." Clare took out some keys from her pocket.

Adam gawked at her, "Edwards. How did you get those? The only student that has a key to the school is Katie."

Placing the key into the keyhole. Clare looked at Adam, "Having a sister that use to date an old principal son has its perks. And what's more surprising. They never changed the locks. Even after Vegas Night. I wouldn't be surprised if these are the same locks for when Simpson went here."

Clare unlocked the door and went inside, the rest of the juniors followed right behind. Looking around, Clare couldn't help but shiver. The school looked eerie with its empty and dark halls. Connor strolled over to the light switch and was about to turn them on. But Alli stopped him.

"Don't turn them on we don't want to get caught. In case a cop car decide to stroll by and see a lit up school at two in the morning."

"How exactly are we to see then?' Connor asked.

Alli took out a flashlight from her bag and handed it to Connor. "This." She turned to look at everyone. "Let's get started."

She took out some papers and handed them to everyone, "Everyone group up. Three per a group."

Once everyone was grouped, Alli instructed where each group was assigned too. "And KC, Jenna, and Liam. You guys take care of the ones in the left hallway." She strolled over to the bags that she and Clare brought in. "All the things you need are in here. And if you need anything from the storage or science classroom let me know."

Clare watched as her fellow classmates looked through the bags getting the items they needed. She saw Wesley and Hannah walking down the right hallway both carrying boxes. The two were talking excitedly about something. "I think that could work, Wes." Clare heard Hannah say as the two disappeared down the hallway.

Adam came up to Clare, "Ready for this, _Miss Delinquent_?" He handed her a can of silly string.

Clare couldn't believe she was doing this. Sneaking out of the house in the dead of night and breaking into the school. She thought she should feel guilty for doing this but she wasn't. She reminded herself, she was doing it for the seniors and also she's a teenager. She's entitled to act out of rebellion once in awhile. Taking the can, Clare grinned. "Let's do this."

* * *

**First of all I never heard of One Direction, I had to Google them. And after listening to one of their songs... I well... shut it off after listening ten seconds of it. Sorry, One Direction fans. I don't understand the big hype of them is about. I only used them because it would seem like Clare and Alli would be big fans of them. **

**Now that you know what this story is about. This will be one-shots of the seniors opening their lockers and getting surprises. So what will be in store for Katie, Marisol, Eli, Mo, and the rest of the seniors? **

**Read and Review to find out :)**


	2. Katie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Katie was finishing up her cereal when she heard a familiar car honk from outside. Her best friend, Marisol, had arrived to pick up her and her little sister, Maya, to go to school. Grabbing her school bag she yelled up at her sister, "Maya, hurry up. Marisol is here."

Maya trudged downstairs. Her school bag was slung on her left shoulder and she was holding her cello case in her right hand.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Must you bring that? You know they do have cellos at school."

Maya looked at her sister shocked she was about to say something back but Marisol honked her car horn again. "Come on, we don't want to keep Mari waiting." Katie said.

"Hey girl." Marisol called out Katie got in the front seat and Maya went to take her place in the back.

Marisol was dressed in her cheerleading uniform and had a big smile on her face. Noticing her best friend jubilant expression replied, "Someone is happy this Monday morning."

"I'm just excited for the Pep Rally today." Marisol said as if it was obvious.

But Katie knew better, "Are you sure it doesn't have to do with your date with Mo?"

"Oh my god, Katie. You should have seen what Mo-"

At that moment Katie tuned out as Marisol went on about her date with Mo. She wasn't in the mood of hearing how wonderful her best friend relationship was. When her relationship had failed. When she came back from rehab for her painkiller addiction, she found out Drew and Bianca had hooked up. She knew she should have seen this coming. Especially the way Drew and Bianca would look at each other whenever they pass each other at school. After breaking up, Katie focused her time on running the school and soccer.

"... then he took me on a stroll on the beach." Marisol concluded.

"Sound like Mr. Perfect." Katie said sardonically. She had her phone out texting someone.

Marisol looked over at her friend, sensing something wrong, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Katie continued texting.

"This doesn't haven't to do with Dr-" Maya asked from the backseat.

Finally putting her phone down. She turned to look at her sister. "Don't say his name." She turned back around before saying, "Can we change the subject, please?"

"Okay." Marisol said as she looked at the rear view mirror at Maya who shook her head sadly. "So, has anyone signed up yet for the Talent Show?"

Katie sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to sign up. I'm going to play a piece from Jean-Baptiste Bréval." Maya said as she patted her cello.

After Maya spoke the car was silent and it stayed like that as Marisol drove to school. As soon as Marisol parked her car and shutting off the engine, Maya was the first to get out. She waved bye to Katie and Marisol and walked over to a group of girls wearing yellow polo shirts.

Katie and Marisol headed inside the school. While heading to their lockers. "Wow, what happened to him?" Marisol asked.

Katie looked and saw a boy, Luke Nguyen, the senior that was president of Jesus Club. For some reason, Luke had silly string all over him and he didn't look too happy.

A sophomore that was on the Power Squad with Marisol, came up from behind them. "Word on the street is that Luke fell victim to the Junior vs. Senior Wars." Both Katie and Marisol both had shocked faces. The sophomore gave a coy smile, "I'd watch my back today if I were you."

.

.

They reached their lockers and Katie was about to open hers when Marisol nudged her. "What?" She asked.

"Here comes the Ex and his Skank."

Katie looked and saw Drew and Bianca walking down the hallway and Drew had his arm around Bianca. Both smiling at each other, Drew had glanced at Katie and his smile quickly faded. He looked back and Bianca and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh. Katie looked away; she could feel herself about to cry.

A concerned Marisol looked at her, "Are you okay?"

Katie wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. Drew looks happy doesn't he?"

Marisol didn't say anything, so Katie continued talking. "He deserves to be happy. Especially since what I've put him through." Sighing, Katie opened her locker and tons of ping-pong balls came bouncing out. "Wh-What the-?" And out of reflex she tried to stop the ping-pong balls from coming out but it was no use. The ping-pong balls kept coming out covering the school's floor. Some balls even bounced down the hallway. Once the balls finished coming out of Katie's locker, she looked down at the ping-pong balls that surrounded her feet, "what just happened?"

Marisol chuckled; she picked up one of the ping-pong balls and looked at it. "Seems like you've fell victim of the Junior vs. Senior Wars." She handed the ping-pong ball to Katie. Looking at the ball she saw some writing: _Class of 2013 rules! _it read.

Marisol looked at Katie expecting her to start yelling. But what surprised her next was that Katie was laughing. With all the things that been happening to her the OD, Drew, soccer, school and the list goes on. It was becoming a bit too much for her. She needed this, something to take her mind off all of the negative stuff. What better way to do that is being pranked on. She was going to have to thank the juniors for doing this.

"You know, you're gonna have to clean all that up." Marisol said not bothering to look at Katie.

Looking at the ping-pong ball again, Katie smiled. She heard Marisol opening her locker; suddenly she heard a loud noise followed by a scream from Marisol. Katie quickly looked up; her mouth fell open at what she saw.

* * *

**Ooh, I wonder why Marisol screamed.**

**Each senior will have different things coming out of their lockers, so Katie had ping pong balls and Marisol will... you will find out in the next chapter XD **

**Now I have some ideas for what happens when the seniors open their locker. But I would like to hear you guys suggestions of what would be in the lockers when they open them. What should/would Eli, Drew, Bianca, Imogen, Fiona, Jake...and the rest expect?**

**:)**


	3. Marisol

_**Thanks for all of the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**_

* * *

Marisol smiled, as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. Wearing the shiny blue sequined tank top; with the letter "D" embroidered in the middle, and a bright yellow skirt. She knew she looked great in her Degrassi cheerleading uniform. Hell, she knew she looked great in anything she wore. If they didn't have to wear those ugly uniforms. Marisol would be considered one of the best dressed at Degrassi. She was just putting on some lip-gloss when her cell phone beeped. Looking at her phone, she saw that it was a text from Mo. H_ey Miss_ VP _wants me to drive you to school?_

Texting Mo back, _I would like that. But I promised Katie that I would drive her today._

_Oh. That's okay. You know Katie is lucky to have a great friend like you- Mo_

Marisol smiled. She couldn't believe from all of the guys in Degrassi. She would end up dating Mo. When it was found out that Mo and Marisol was an item. It was a complete shock to everyone. Marisol was part of the popular crowd and Mo... well no one knew where he belonged. But he was usually found hanging out in the music room and was good friends with Connor. But, them together it didn't look right. Marisol could have had any guy she wanted, being that she was captain of Power Squad and was Vice President. But she chose Mo; he was the only guy that made her feel happy. And Marisol deserved to be happy.

_I guess I'll see at the Pep Rally :) -Marisol_

_Me too. So how was Mr. Mo Snuggly's first night ;) -Mo_

Marisol looked at her bed. Sitting on top of her bedspread was a brown teddy bear wearing a letterman's jacket. Mo had won the bear for Marisol, when he took her on a date to the fair, Saturday. After hours of trying to knock down the milk bottles, Mo had finally won the bear. He spent practically over $100 on this one game alone just to win Marisol the teddy bear. Marisol was happy that Mo won her the bear for many reasons. No guy would ever spend that much on her and Marisol deserved the best. No matter what it was. Another reason was that, while Mo was trying to knock down the bottles. The cute guy that was running the game was flirting with her. Next Saturday, she was going to go to a concert with the cute guy. She was going to have to think of an alibi to get out of a date with Mo that same Saturday.

.

She was still thinking of excuses about her date with Mo as she drove the Matlin sisters to school. _Hmm, I'll fake sick. No. He'll want to come over to take care of me. Can't let that happen. I got it I'll tell him my grandma is coming for a visit and I can't get out of it. Perfect._ She smiled to herself.

"Someone is happy this Monday morning." Katie replied.

_Shit, I can't tell Katie about me going on a date with the cute_ guy. _She'll belittle at me on how I'm using Mo. _With a straight face, Marisol replied._"_I'm just excited for the Pep Rally today."

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with your date with Mo?"

_Great she just had to mention Mo. Be cool about it Mar._"Oh my god, Katie. You should have seen what Mo did for our date. He took me to the fair. And then he won me this teddy bear. It took him forever to knock bottles down. But it was worth it. He named it Mr. Mo Snuggly. Isn't that adorable? After the fair he then took me on a stroll on the beach."

"Sounds like Mr. Perfect."

Marisol glanced over at Katie and noticed she was on her phone. Marisol knew Katie been going through a lot. She had to go to rehab for her painkiller addiction and she found out about Drew hooking up with Bianca while she was away. Even though Marisol had her own things to deal with, she was still going to stick by Katie. Marisol asked her if she was okay and her best friend said she was. Marisol knew she wasn't and was about to ask her about the therapy sessions when Maya mentioned Drew. That struck a nerve with Katie, that Marisol quickly changed the subject.

.

They soon arrived at Degrassi. Marisol and Katie were walking down the hallway when Marisol noticed Luke covered in silly string. "Wow, what happened to him?"

Both Marisol and Katie watched as Luke walked passed them and he didn't look too happy. A sophomore, named Sophie, who was on the Power Squad with Marisol, came up behind them. "Word on the street is that Luke fell victim to the Junior vs. Senior Wars." Sophie chuckled at the way Marisol and Katie's face looked, "I'd watch my back today if I were you." She said before walking away.

They reached their lockers in no time. Marisol was leaning against her locker when she saw Drew and Bianca walking down the hallway. She nudged Katie, "Here comes the Ex and the Skank."

Katie looked at them; Marisol could see some tears forming. "Are you okay?"

Katie quickly wiped her face and went on about Drew. Saying she wanted him to be happy. She opened her locker and ping-pong balls were coming out. Marisol watched as her friend tried to stop the balls from coming out. The sight of Katie trying to stop the balls was hilarious and Marisol wanted to laugh.

"What just happened?"

Marisol picked up one of the ping-pong balls and looked at it: _Class of 2013 rules! _It read. She then knew why Katie's locker was filled with ping-pong balls. "Seems like you've fell victim of the Junior vs. Senior Wars." She handed the ball to Katie. She expected Katie to get angry but to her surprise she laughed. "You know, you're going to have to clean all that up."

Marisol didn't bother to look at Katie as she was putting in her combination in her locker. All she could her was Katie's laughter. When she opened her locker there was a loud explosion and blue smoke was coming out of it. Marisol was stunned; she didn't know what was going on. All she could see was blue. What felt like minutes but in reality it was seconds, she screamed. Marisol turned to look at Katie who was staring at her. Her mouth was wide open and eyes wide, "Oh my god! Mar, you're blue. Like literally."

Marisol was confused at what Katie said. _Mar, you're blue. Like literally. _It took her a few minutes to register what Katie meant. Looking down she saw that her cheerleading uniform was all blue. She saw that her legs and her shoes were blue too. She looked at both arms, blue. She moved her hands to her face. _Oh god, please don't._

She pushed Katie aside so that she could use Katie's locker mirror. Her entire face and hair had turned blue. "Who did this?" She was touching her blue hair.

Katie smiled hesitantly, "I think I know." She handed Marisol one of the ping-pong balls.

"Class of 2013 rules! They are so going to get it." Seethed Marisol. While looking at herself in the mirror, Marisol heard some girls laughing behind her. Turning around it was Alli and Jenna.

"Someone's ready for the Pep Rally today." Jenna grinned.

Marisol glared at the two girls, "I know it was you. You're all going to regret this. Nobody messes with Marisol Lewis."

Alli and Jenna laughed again and walked away. Alli turned to look at Marisol, "You know blue is such a good color on you. You should keep that look." Marisol continued to stare at the two girls as they walked away and she could have sworn they were humming the theme song to the Smurfs.

* * *

**Hehe that was fun to write. **

**I got the idea to make Marisol blue from Rowan Atkinson's Mr. Bean. There was an ep. where he goes to this school and he messes with this kid's science experiment and the kid turns blue :)**

**Up next will be Mo.**


	4. Mo

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Walking up the steps of Degrassi, Mo Mashkour whistled happily. He couldn't stop thinking about Marisol. He had the most amazing time with her that Saturday. He noticed that Connor and KC by the front entrance and went over to them. "Hey guys." He fist bumped the two of them.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you are in a happy mood." Connor said.

"You checking me out, Deslauriers?" He batted his eyes pretending he was flattered.

KC laughed and high-fived Mo. Connor just stared blankly at the two boys. "No, I was just stating that-"

"We know. Mo was just making a joke." KC told Connor.

"Yeah man. Just a joke. And to answer your question. I am in a happy mood. I had the best date ever with Marisol."

KC looked at him. "Best date? As in did you and her?"

Mo nodded and grinned like and idiot. "It was amazing." KC high-fived him again. Connor was silent trying to understand what KC had meant. "What did you two do that was amazing?"

KC and Mo stared at him. Was he seriously asking that? "We um, played board games in her room all night."

KC chuckled, "Did you two play checkers by any chance?"

"And others games as well." Mo replied.

Connor who seemed to be thinking about what KC had said about checkers. It finally dawned on him and he laughed. "Checkers. Now I get it. Congrats Mo." He patted Mo on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Well I'll see you guys at the Pep Rally. Now if you excuse me I have to go find Marisol. "

Connor grinned, "She wouldn't be too hard to find. She'll be the only one in b-

"She'll be the only one in her cheer leading uniform." KC cut in and giving Connor a look.

"Only one?" Mo questioned.

"Well the other girls are going to change into their cheer leading outfits later. I guess they didn't want to get them dirty before the Rally starts." Connor explained.

"And Marisol is wearing her's because, well it's Marisol." KC said.

Mo nodded, "of course."

Before he could walk away, KC placed a hand on his shoulder, "And Mo. No hard feelings kay."

"Um, okay." He looked at his two friends he couldn't help but think they were acting a bit strange. He didn't bother to question them and went inside the school.

.

As he headed to his locker he heard a girl scream from somewhere. Mo chuckled there was always some drama going on in Degrassi everyday. He wondered what caused the girl to scream. He figured that it had to do with a guy. But whatever it is, Mo was certain he would hear about it by the end of the day. Gossip and rumors fly fast in Degrassi.

He stood in front of his locker and was putting in his combination in. Before he could open his locker, Mo glanced over his shoulder and saw two girls in red polo shirts looking at him. He smiled and winked at the two girls causing the two girls to giggle. One of the girls winked back at him. Mo then wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and the two girls laughed. Turning away from the two girls, Mo shook his head. Last year, girls didn't pay him any attention. He was just known as the guy that helped compose music for "Love Roulette." Now that he is on the Degrassi's football team and dating Marisol. Mo is suddenly is getting noticed by all the girls. To bad for them though. They had a chance to date Mo but he was now taken. He opened his locker and...

_**Baby, baby, baby oooooh,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.**_  
_**Thought you'd always be mine, mine...**_

Justin Bieber's song "Baby" came blasting out from it. Mo quickly closed his locker and all was silenced. "What the-," he looked around him and noticed students were giving him odd looks. The two junior girls were also looked weirdly at him. But Mo could tell they wanted to laugh. He opened his locker again and was met with...

_**Baby, baby, baby oooooh,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.**_  
_**Thought you'd always be mine, mine...**_

He slammed his locker shut. What was going on? Was someone playing a joke on him? He opened his locker slowly and once again...

_**Baby, baby, baby oooooh,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.**_  
_**Thought you'd always be mine, mine...**_

He decided to leave the locker open maybe the song would end. But he was wrong the chorus to "Baby" kept continuing on. He was now looking inside his locker trying to find the source to where the music was coming from but nothing. Students were now surrounded around him pointing and laughing at him.

"Seems like Mo has Beiber Fever." A student said because Mo was frantically removing everything out of his locker. His books, papers, and other stuff was scattered on the floor. He was running his fingers along the edges of his locker trying to see if there were any wires so that he could disable them. There was nothing. KC and Connor suddenly emerged from the crowd of students.

"Dude what's going on?" KC shouted over the music. Mo noticed Connor's hands covering his ears.

"I don't know. When I opened my locker Justin Bieber started playing." Mo shouted, "And get this." He closed his locker and the music stopped.

"Great. It stopped." Connor said removing his hands from his ears.

"Yeah. But wait." Mo opened his locker and "Baby" came blasting out again. He slid down next to his locker. "Who would do this to me." He banged his head against some lockers. Connor and KC didn't say anything but just looked at Mo sympathetically.

The warning bell above them rang. Students around them drifted away to get to their classes. Mo noticed Connor and KC about to leave. "Aren't you guys going to help me stop this?" Mo asked.

KC and Connor looked at each other. Replied at the same time, "Nope."

Shocked at what his football buds had said. He asked, "Why?"

"Any other time we would help you. But when it comes to the Junior vs. Senior wars it is out of the question." Connor said as if it were obvious. Mo now realized the reason for why his locker was doing this. Connor then turned and walked away. KC followed right behind him, "Have fun listening to Bieber."

Before entering his class, KC called out to Mo, "by the way it's on a 10-hour loop. It disables after the 10 hours is up. But if you close your locker before the "said" hour, it will restart over again."

Mo was still on the ground he couldn't believe his friends got him. But he had to admit this prank was pretty good. He decided to leave his locker open so that the 10-hour loop of "Baby" would play out. Not going to any of his classes, Mo was going to guard his locker. He didn't want anyone close it, if they did they will regret it.

_**Baby, baby, baby oooooh,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,**_  
_**like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.**_  
_**Thought you'd always be mine, mine...**_

Mo checked his watch: _8:25am,_ it read. There was 9 hours, 40 minutes, 23 seconds left to go. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hehe, well that was Mo's locker surprise. How was it? Would you guys be able to listen to a 10 hour loop (or more) to Justin Bieber's song "Baby" ? I would probably go crazy if I had to do it. **

**And speaking of Mo, doesn't he kind of look like the guy from Man vs. Food?**

**Read and Review :)**


	5. Owen

**I'm glad that you guys loved the last chapter. At first I planned to give that one to Eli but thought it would've been better suited for Mo. Since he is suppose to be all into music and such.**

**Warning: If you have Coulrophobia or if you don't like to read anything that has clowns in it. I would suggest that you exit out of this story and read the other awesome Degrassi fanfics XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

With a sweat towel draped around his shoulder, Owen left the weight room feeling great. He winked at some girls as they entered the weight room. There were three things Owen loved about his school: the sports, the girls, and Anya McPherson. Even though, he and Anya were no longer together. After joining the Canadian Forces, Anya broke contact with everyone. No letters, emails, not even a phone call on how she was doing. It was as if she disappeared from the face of the earth. But where ever she was Owen knew she was happy.

Owen wasn't the brightest student at Degrassi. But what he lacked in brains made up what he could do on the fields. His speed and strength landed him a spot on the football, soccer, and wrestling team. Owen considered himself a very tough guy. He never showed his emotional side. Showing this side means that you are weak. Being weak you are considered a loser, and he didn't want to be that.

He nodded to some of his fellow teammates as he made his way to his locker. He noticed some of them were snickering at him. But Owen didn't give it too much a thought. He was in front of his locker, when he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Just students talking to their friends or doing last minute homework. He shook his head; _you're going crazy, _he thought to himself_. _He opened his locker and was caught by surprise when he felt something wet pelt his face. It felt like someone had a water hose and sprayed him. He wiped his face with his towel and looked at his locker. His eyes grew wide at what he saw, a clown with pink hair was inside and he was holding a seltzer bottle. Owen quickly backed away as the pink haired clown stepped out of the locker. He gasped when a blue haired clown also came out. The blue haired clown stepped aside and a clown with yellow hair stumbled out from the locker. There were so many thoughts swirling in his head. One in particular was how did the clowns get in there? There was no way three clowns could fit in a 9x15 space.

Looking at the clowns. He saw that all of their faces were painted white and they had the joker like smile painted around the mouths. Besides the different color hairs each clown had different outfits. The one with the seltzer bottle, the pink hair one was dressed like a waiter. He had on a red shirt and in the center was big yellow dot. He also wore apron that said _Clownager_ on it. The blue haired clown was dressed like a police officer. In his hand was one of those noisemakers that when you _spin_ it, it makes a loud obnoxious noise. The yellow haired clown was dressed like a mechanic and was the only one wearing a black cap that was turned backwards.

Owen stood frozen and had a flashback of his five year old self.

_A five-year-old Owen was sitting on some bleachers munching on some popcorn. His mother sat next to him on her lap was Owen's two-year-old brother, Tristan. Owen was pretty excited for today because this was his first time going to the circus. He was in a circus tent waiting for the show to begin. Like many five year old's he couldn't sit still. He kept asking his mother questions after question._

_"Are we really gonna see elephants? What about lions?" Owen asked his mother._

_"Yes Owen. There will be elephants and lions and all types of animals. Just like the ones in your circus book."_

_Owen's eyes lit up. "Will there be doggies in tutus too?"_

_Owen's mom smiled, "Maybe."_

_The lights in the circus tent began to flash and circus music started to play, "It's starting." Owen said jumping up and down._

_Owen watched as a peculiar person wearing a red and yellow loose jumpsuit summer- salted from behind a curtain. The person in the jumpsuit faced the crowd and Owen suddenly felt scared. The person' s face didn't look normal. His face was all white, like a white crayon. He had big red lips and his nose red and round. He was bald on the top but along side of the head, he had hair that was long and red. Owen had a feeling that this thing was not human and would be out to get him._

_"Putting on a brave face he asked his mom. "Mom, what's that?"_

_"That's a clown."_

_Clown, even the name sounded creepy. "Hi boys and girls. I'm Giggles the Clown." The clown said in a high pitch voice. "So I can't start the show because my friends are missing. Who wants to help me find them?"_

_Owen saw many kids shout out "Me" and raising their hands. The clown began choosing the children. He stopped in front of Owen, "How about you little fella? What to help me find my friends?" Giggles the Clown held out a large gloved hand to Owen._

_He stared at the hand and his mom nudged him, "Go ahead Owen. Take his hand."_

_Owen was about to put his hand in the clown but he pulled it away quickly, "No."_

_Giggles the Clown looked sadly at Owen, "You don't want to help find my friends?"_

_"No, I don't want to. Leave me alone." He wrapped his arm tightly around his mom._

_Giggles the Clown was about to pat Owen on the shoulder but to Owen he thought the clown was going to grab him. He backed away quickly causing him to fall to the ground. "No, get away from me." He shouted, __Owen scrambled up and ran out of the tent crying._

_._

"Oooo-wen."

Owen heard his name being called. Shaking his head from the flashback, he looked up. Standing across from him were three clowns. It wasn't a dream as he hoped it would be. The police officer clown walked up to him and poked him in the cheek.

Shoving the clown's hand away, "Get away from me."

"But Owen, we need to take you somewhere." The clown mechanic said in a raspy voice.

"How-How did you know my name?"

"Our good friend, Giggles told us." The waiter clown said as he wiped his nose ferociously.

"Giggles." Owen whispered.

"He told all about you. About how you didn't want to help. He never found his friends. Giggles is now unhappy." The mechanic clown replied as he placed his hand over his heart.

"We thought if we found his friends. Giggles will be Giggles again. The only way to find his friends is by you. Will you help?" The police officer clown tilted his head to the side.

Without saying anything, Owen just sped down the hallway running for his life.

.

Two boys, a freshman and junior were talking in the computer lab. When the saw Owen run by and right behind him were three clowns skipping happily. The freshman then spoke in a low voice. "Well I did my side of the bargain. I'm ready to collect, Mr. Turner."

Dave smirked and handed him a folded piece of paper, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. That information of Owen was what we needed. And to let you know. My cousin, Darren is anxiously awaiting your call."

"I'll make sure to call him tonight. But there is something I want to know?" The freshman asked.

"Shoot." Dave replied.

"How did you fit those clowns in there?"

Dave chuckled, "That my friend, remains a mystery. That was the work from the juniors that were in the gifted program. From what I heard they work in mysterious ways and you don't question what they do. Just let it happen."

* * *

**Ugh..I'm not entirely happy how this one turned out. But I hope you guys like it.**

**So, I already have the next chapter ready to go. Which is on Jake. ****But in order to read the next chapter, let's play a little game. Shall we :) **

**The three clowns that were in the locker were from Degrassi's past. Tell me who you think the clowns are. If I get five reviews with the correct answers, I will post the next chapter later today.**

**Hint: Pay attention to how they were dressed.**

_**Read and Review :)**_


	6. Jake

**To those who guessed**** Spinner, Peter, and Jay. You're right. ****  
**

******I just realized that after I posted Owen's chapter. ****Spinner didn't get accepted to police academy (I always thought he did) and Peter was never a manager at the Dot. But let's just pretend in this fanfic that Spinner is a cop now, Peter got promoted to manager, and Jay well he is still Jay.**

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Jake arrived at Degrassi early than he usually did. He needed to check on the sets he was building for the end of the year play. Walking up the steps he saw his ex-girlfriend turned stepsister, Clare. She was sitting with Adam and the two were quizzing each other with flashcards. Jake walked over to them, "Hey sis."

Clare looked up at him, "Hi Jake. You're here early."

"Yeah, I need to check the sets for the play. You know I missed you yesterday. It wasn't fun watching our parents making out at the dinner table. I tried everything to get that image out of my head. And you know what it is still in there." Both Jake and Clare shivered at the thought of their parents.

"Sucks to be you. But I told you, I was going to be at Alli's the entire weekend to study. We have a big exam today." She showed Jake the flashcards.

Jake smiled at Clare. She was smart and beautiful. It really sucked that their parents were together. But truth be told, if his father and Helen weren't married or dating. Jake couldn't see him and Clare having a forever. Whoever, the lucky guy that ends up with his stepsister better treat her right. There will be never be a girl like Clare Edwards. But at the mean time, Jake was happy to have Clare in his life. _"Hey, Jake... Jake_." He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called and Clare waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?"

"I just said, if you can-" Before Clare could finish, they heard a girl scream coming from inside the school.

"Wonder what that was about?"

Adam shrugged, "Well this is Degrassi. It could be anything. Bad grade, a zit or... I know, I bet whoever screamed found out she gotten a STI from her boyfriend." He gave a quick wink to Clare, which went unnoticed by Jake.

After a few minutes of chatting, Jake decided to head inside the school. He left Clare and Adam so that they could go back to their studies. As he walked down the school halls he noticed a stray of ping-pong balls on the floor and for some reason there was blue footprints leading into the office. Jake wondered why it was there but figured he would hear about it by the end of first period. Before, Jake could check on the sets. He planned to go to his locker and get his needed textbooks for today. As he walked to his locker he noticed students were whispering to each other and some laughed at him. He just ignored it. He planned to stay away from the school's ever going drama, and just enjoy his senior year. Jake was about to open his locker when he noticed Luke walking by and he had silly string on him.

"Dude what happen to you?" Jake asked.

"Well it appears to be Junior vs. Senior wars today. The juniors placed surprises in all of the senior's locker." Luke said.

Jake remembered how he saw ping-pong balls, the blue footprints, and a girl screaming. He looked at his locker and was now curious of what could be lurking inside. "I haven't opened my locker yet." Luke gave him a questionable look and quickly stepped back.

"Open it." Luke commanded.

Jake put in his combination and when he heard the click. He looked at Luke, "Here goes nothing." Closing his eyes he flung the locker door open. He felt a slight breeze come on him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw stacks of fried chicken buckets and on the locker door were pictures of fried chicken. "That's it? Chicken buckets and pictures of chicken. That's kinda lame" He gestured to his locker. "That's not bad right?"

Luke scoffed at him, "Consider yourself lucky." He marched away.

Jake removed the chicken buckets from his locker throwing them in a nearby trashcan. He left the pictures of the chicken because it turned out, that they were coupons to his favorite chicken joint. He couldn't wait till lunchtime. Oh how he loved chicken. He got out his needed books and headed off to his first period class, it was to late to check the play's sets. Through out the day, Jake noticed students and teachers would sniff towards him. Jake lifted his arm up and smelled himself wondering if he forgot to put on his deodorant. He found no stench whatsoever. Jake thought it was strange, when he caught someone taking a whiff of him and they would lick their lips.

It wasn't until he was in Mr. Armstrong class, he knew why everyone was doing that. Mr. Armstrong was collecting the homework when he got to Jake. He took a long sniff of the air and had a thoughtful expression. He stared down at Jake, "Mr. Martin may I ask why you smell like chicken?"

The entire class erupted in laughter and Jake slumped into his seat, "I don't know, sir." Mr. Armstrong shook his head and went on collecting the homework.

But Jake knew why he smelled like chicken. He remembered when he opened his locker he felt a breeze. The juniors must have made the breeze have the chicken smell in it. He wondered why he couldn't smell the chicken but others can. He figured that since he loved chicken so much, he was immune to the smell.

He thought he could through the day smelling like chicken, but it was no use. While out for lunch, random dogs would come up to him sniffing his leg and look at him hoping for food. One dog even licked him.

.

During her free period, Clare was in the newspaper room working on one of her articles, when Jake came in panting, "Jake are you okay?"

Jake glared at her, "No thanks to you."

"Me, what did I do?" Clare said innocently.

"Does the phrase Junior vs. Senior wars ring a bell?"

Clare eyes grew wide, "Oh."

"Because of your little prank. I got chased by dogs. Thinking I was a piece of chicken. A Chihuahua even tried to bite me. I'm starting to hate smelling like this." Who knew the thing he loved so much would end up being his enemy.

Clare cracked up. She could actually see Jake running from a small dog, "But Jake, I thought you love chicken. I bet if you could, you'll marry it."

He continued to glare at Clare, "I know you weren't studying at Alli's. You and the rest of the grade elevens were here. Putting stuff in our lockers. But I'll tell you what, I will get you back."

Clare didn't seem to be affected by Jake's threat. With an angelic smile, Clare replied, "Challenge accepted, big bro." She then turned around to finish up her article. She sniffed the air, knowing Jake was still in here.

"Hey, Jake. I wasn't the one in charge of your locker, it was Jenna. Your girlfriend."

She heard Jake mumble something that sounded like, _I hate you._

* * *

**Hehe, I just had to write about Jake and his love of chicken. **

** Eli, Drew, Bianca, Imogen, and Fiona are now left. What will happen to them?**

**Up next: Imogen**

**If you want to know what Imogen's surprise will be. Leave a review :)**


	7. Imogen

**Thanks for all the awesome comments. I'm glad you guys love this story. **

**I'm going to answer some questions:**

**YoullBeTheAnchor: Yes, Fiona will be pranked. She is a senior still. **

**Like I mentioned, the seniors(the ones we know that is in the class of 2012) will have something in their locker. ****I might include the new senior that will be introduced in the new season. I don't remember his name, but the actor was in the Latest Buzz with Munro and Justin. Hell, I might even put in Heather Poulette, I think she is a senior. LOL**

**Writer Lover Ink: Who knows, I might do a sequel for this. Where the seniors get their revenge on the juniors. "_MWAHAHA"_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

With a camera strapped around her neck, Imogen was in the park taking random pictures. She had just taken a picture of two squirrels as they wrestled with each other. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket_. _Taking it out, she saw that it was a text from her girlfriend, Fiona. _Hey Im, do you have the notes from Perino on the Aztecs? I can't find mine._

_Yeah, I'll give them to you in first period._

_Thanks. Love you. xoxo_

Imogen smiled at the text. With all the relationships she been in, Fiona was the one that made her feel happy. This was the longest relationship Imogen ever been in. For some reason, her relationships never last long. She had her first boyfriend at 11 years old, with this kid that lived down the street. That relationship lasted only for a week, it ended because he had to move to Colorado. Neither of them wanted to have a long distance relationship. When she dated Eli, she thought with all the things they had in common. They would be a perfect match but it was short-lived, only dating for three days. During those three days, Eli was being clingy with her. Making Imogen feel suffocated now she knew how Clare felt. The only good thing was after breaking up they agreed to stay friends.

When Fiona confessed having a "school girl crush" on Imogen at the _Frostival_. Imogen realized she felt the same way about Fiona. The two had shared their first kiss on top of the Ferris wheel. Fast-forward five months; they are still together and going strong. Their five month anniversary was this coming Friday, and Fiona had planned for them to go to some resort for the weekend to celebrate.

Checking the time, she saw that it was _7:50 am._She had to hurry and get to school. Imogen didn't want to risk getting a detention, not that she cared. But she promised Fiona that she would go shopping with her after school. Gathering her things she skipped off to school.

When she entered Degrassi, Imogen couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. She noticed a couple of students whispering as she walked by. She was use to this, the way she dressed and her strange behavior. Always made people talk. But she did not care what people thought of her. She was Imogen Moreno the girl with the cat ears hairstyle and wears tutus over her clothes. She was her own person and never wanting to follow the crowd.

.

Before meeting up with Fiona, Imogen made a stop at her locker. She was putting in her combination when she heard the _girly_ voice of Justin Beiber being played around the corner. The song stopped but a few minutes later it played again. The strange thing about the song was only the chorus was being played. She heard some students laugh and Imogen chuckled, _you gotta love Degrassi. _The school where you do one thing wrong and your reputation is tarnished forever_. _She opened her locker and was taken back at what she saw, "What in the world."

Inside her locker was another locker door. Imogen looked at it curiously, the second locker door was yellow and it had those alphabet magnets on it. The magnets spelled out one word that said, _CLASS. _Imogen wondered what that meant at the same time she also wondered why she had two locker doors. She placed her hand on the second locker door wondering if she should or shouldn't open it. Imogen knew there was some reason why her locker was like this. Having two locker doors was not normal. There was something behind it and she wanted to know what it was. Imogen slowly opened the second locker door. Once it was fully opened, Imogen gaped at it. There was another locker door. The third locker door was orange and it too had the alphabet magnets on it. Again one word, _OF._ _What in the world was going on? _Imogen thought. And what does _CLASS OF _mean?

She opened the orange locker door and was met with a purple locker door. _Another door, come on._ She noticed instead of the alphabet magnets on the locker they were now number magnets. Which were _2013._

_Class of 2013. What would the class of 2013 have to do with my locker_? Imogen thought. She was thinking hard about it when it dawned to her the Junior vs. Senior Wars. The juniors must have done this as a prank. It all made perfect sense now, that Justin Beiber she heard. Must have been a prank for a senior and now her. Now knowing what was going on. Imogen opened the purple color door. As she expected, another locker door. This one was blue and it the word _RULES! _On it.

_Class of 2013 RULES! _Imogen put together. _Yup, the juniors were definitely behind this. _Staring at the blue locker, Imogen wondered if there were more locker doors behind it. She knew that these juniors were smart and would be capable to do something like that. She could just imagine herself opening locker door after locker door all day.

Taking a chance, Imogen opened the fifth locker door and expected a sixth one. But she nearly fell back when she was met with silly string and a whip cream pie to her face. Imogen stood there stunned; she wiped the pie off her and gazed at the locker. There was no sixth locker door. She was looking at the inside of her own locker. Imogen examined it to see if there was anything different. There was nothing except for a piece of paper that was taped on the top shelf. She took it off and read it.

_Gotcha, I bet you were expecting another locker door. We planned giving you ten or more locker doors to open. But we thought it would be too much for you. And decided to give you a pie to the face instead. So at the end we hope you enjoyed our locker surprise. The Class of 2013_

_PS: Have fun walking barefoot :)_

Imogen stared at the _PS. _Why did she have to walk barefoot? She looked down at her shoes and found nothing wrong. She was about to lift her foot up to examine the bottom. But for some reason she couldn't move her feet. She wiggled a bit but to no success she was still stuck. That was when she realized her feet were glued to the floor. The only way for Imogen to move from her spot was to take off her shoes. Now she understood the _PS _meaning.

_Damn those Juniors._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not happy how this one turned out. **

**I know this one would be highly impossible to do but remember half of the juniors were in the gifted program. They know how to do things no normal person can do. And also this is fanfiction so why not.**

**Please review, thanks :) **


	8. Fiona

**Hi all, sorry for the long wait. I had everyone's favorite person, _Writer's Block_ pay me a visit. He's finally gone and I hope he doesn't return anytime soon. He's quite annoying, Lol **

**Average Everyday Sane Psycho: Thanks for telling me the name of the new senior, Mike Dallas. From the looks of his character he seems like a tool. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Fiona was in her loft frantically looking for her history notes. Her history exam was today and she really needed them if she wanted to graduate. She didn't want to repeat another year at Degrassi. She had just texted Imogen about the notes when she heard a car honk outside. Looking out of the window she saw that it was a cab, her cab to be exact. She quickly gathered her things and headed out of the door. She got into the cab and told the driver where to go. She checked her phone and saw that Imogen replied back saying she would give them to her in first period. Fiona smiled and texted: _Thanks. Love you. Xoxo._

She couldn't believe that she and Imogen had been dating five months. This had to be the longest relationship she'd been in. Even with a guy. As the cab drove, Fiona was thinking about this weekend. The two were going to a resort and Fiona had something planned for Imogen. She couldn't wait to see Imogen's expression when she shows her. One thing Fiona was certain of, this weekend would be magical for the two of them.

When the cab dropped her off at the front of the school. Fiona gazed at it and smiled. She saw Clare and Adam at the benches looking at a textbook and there were flashcards scattered on the table. She saw Katie's little sister and her friends looking at some sheet music. And up at the front entrance, two niners by the name of Zig and Tori were being coupley.

Degrassi was the only school that made her feel truly happy and actually have friends. She was going to miss this school and its crazy daily drama.

She made her way up the steps and entered the school. She headed to Imogen's locker; maybe she could get the notes there instead of first period. Also, try to convince her girlfriend to have a little alone time, in their _secret room, _before class starts. She noticed Imogen wasn't at her locker yet so Fiona waited. After ten minutes of waiting, Imogen still didn't show up. Fiona sighed; _I guess I'll see her at first period. _She headed to her locker, thinking she had left her notes in there.

She put in her combination. As usual her locker didn't open. "Couldn't this school get new lockers, _"_Fiona mumbled_._

With all of the funding Degrassi receives. They could have at least replaced all of the old lockers with new ones. Instead they spend it on new computers or sports equipment. After the third time, she heard her locker click, "Finally." She opened her locker and gasped, "What the Hell!" She yelled out.

.

At the beginning of the school year. Fiona decorated the interior of her locker. Being the fashionista that she is. Her locker was decked out with everything designer. The walls and shelf of the locker were lined with _Louis Vuitton_ wallpaper. Her locker mirror was special designed by _Tiffany's_. The picture frames she had of friends and family were made out of gold and had diamonds encrusted in it. Around the pictures she had champagne colored curtains made out of silk. And to top it all she had a mini crystal chandelier hanging inside. Eli joked that the chandelier alone probably cost more than the repairs he did on his hearse, Morty. Which was true, she had bought the chandelier at _Harrods _last summer.

Looking in her locker now. There was no _Louis Vuitton_ wallpaper or a crystal chandelier. Instead it looked like a typical and not to mention a tacky locker. The wallpaper had neon blue and orange stripes with purple flamingos on it. The picture frames were made out of Popsicle sticks and fake gems were glued along the sides. The locker mirror was a rear view mirror. Where her chandelier hung was now a cheaply made dream catcher. Fiona first thought was that she had the wrong locker. But all of her schoolbooks were inside.

She noticed that the only thing in this locker that was not changed was her memo board. Looking at it Fiona noticed some writing on it. Her eyes nearly bulged out if it sockets and to stop herself from screaming she bit her tongue at what it said:

_Fiona's original decked out locker: $12,000_

_The "new" decked locker: $12.00_

_The look Miss Coyne gives when she finds out all of her things were switched with Heather Poulette's: Priceless._

_From yours truly, the Class of 2013_

Fiona quickly closed her locker the sight and an odd smell was starting to give her a headache. The schoolbooks that must have belonged to Heather was starting to give off the odd smell.

Fiona was feeling annoyed with the Juniors. She hated when people pull pranks especially on her. She was going to have to round the grade elevens and have a long talk with them. But she couldn't do that now since she was thinking about Heather. It dawned to her; if she had Heather's things in her locker that meant Heather had Fiona's things in her's. Without thinking, Fiona made a mad dash to find Heather. There was no way that girl would be touching her chandelier with her salami and onion smelling hands.

* * *

**Next up, the senior you guys been waiting for Eli. What will happen to him? If you want to know leave a review **

**A little hint: The color pink will be involved ;)**


	9. Eli

** I planned to post this chapter this weekend but decided to give you guys a Fourth of July treat. **

**Here it is the senior you all have been waiting for Eli :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Ever since crashing his hearse, Eli's had his license suspended for a year. Once the suspension was over, he couldn't drive until he left for college. That was part of his punishment due to his parents. Not only was his driving privileges were revoked he now had a curfew. Which Eli thought was unfair. Since it was found he was Bipolar. His parents were suddenly overprotective. When he would leave the house for just a walk his parents would ask where he was going, how long would he be gone, and to make sure he takes his medication.

Eli gazed out of the car window as Bullfrog pulled up to the school. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted his theater nemesis, Becky Baker. She smiled as she was handing out fliers to students, no doubt about trying to stop his controversial play. The only thing that brought a smile to his face was seeing two best friends, Clare and Adam at one of the tables. He was happy that the three of them were friends again; the Misfits were once again a team. Most of all, he was happy that he and Clare were back together, and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Bullfrog shut off the engine and turned to look at his son. "So, CeCe will pick you up after school."

Eli sighed, "Actually, I have play rehearsal after school."

Bullfrog was about to say something but Eli replied quickly, "I can get a ride from Dave."

"Alright, just make sure you take your meds."

"I will." Eli replied as he got out of the car. "See ya later." He told his father.

He headed towards the table where Clare and Adam sat. As he came closer he saw that they were looking at two containers of what looked like water. He was standing behind Clare when Adam glanced up at him. Adam was about to say something when Eli placed a finger to his lips and eyed Clare. Adam gave a knowing look and continued to talk to Clare, who was holding one of the containers examining it. He stared at the back of his girlfriend admiring her curves. She was even beautiful from the back. Eli then pounced onto Clare's shoulders and shouted, "CLARE!"

That was a big mistake because Clare shook making the container she was holding splash all over Eli. Turning around Clare's eyes grew wide when she saw whom it was. "Eli, I'm so sorry."

Eli looked down at his drenched shirt and pants, "It's okay. It was my fault in the first place. What is this on me anyway?"

"Water that we collected in Lake Ontario."

Eli was about to ask why when Clare replied, "We're doing a project about the bacteria in the lake. Did you know people actually lost their limbs and even died from being splashed by the infected water?"

Eli's eyes widen, "Are you telling me that I could be infected? And I could lose my-" Eli looked down at himself. Both Clare and Adam didn't say anything. "Well?" Eli said breaking the silence.

Adam chuckled, "Don't worry that one was just plain drinking water." He then added, "I think." Causing Eli to glare at his friend.

Clare nodded, "Your safe, Eli. And look on the bright side. At least it wasn't soup this time."

Eli smirked and was about to kiss Clare but she pulled away, "I'm not going to kiss you when you are all wet." She watch as the green eye boy pout, "Pout all you want, it's still not happening."

Eli sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm going to change out of this. I think I have an extra shirt in my locker."

"You go do that." Clare replied as she waved him off, she looked at Adam and the two had matching mischievous grins.

.

As Eli headed to his locker, he heard someone playing _Justin Beiber's_ song _Baby_. The odd thing was the chorus was being played repeatedly. Eli shook his head, whoever was playing that song had horrible taste in music. He was now at his locker and was putting in his combination. When Becky popped up in front of him.

"Hello Elijah." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What do you want Rebecca?" He knew very well she hated being called by her full name.

Still smiling, "Just wanted to give you this." She handed him a flier. "Bye." Becky said and walked away.

Eli looked at the flier and he rolled his eyes. The flier was for a new club she was starting called _Lost Souls_. Of course Becky would start a club like this. She believed that those that didn't follow God's views of life were lost causes. Her perfect example of that was Eli. He had a feeling that he was the poster child for this club. He balled up the flier and opened his locker. Before he could throw the flier in he was met with a sea of pink feathers.

Eli was in complete shock; he looked down at himself and saw that his shirt was covered in pink feathers. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He tried to shake the feathers off him but they wouldn't come off it was as if they were glued onto him.

Students were gathering around him snickering as he tried to take off the pink feathers. "Eli! What happened to you?" Clare and Adam came through the crowd of students. "Why are you covered in pink feathers?"

"Dude, you look like Big Bird's deranged cousin." Adam remarked. Not only was Eli shirt was covered in pink feathers; his pants, face and hair had feathers on it too.

"I don't know." Eli ignored Adam and answered Clare's question. "When I opened my locker. They came shooting out. Why isn't it coming off?" Eli tried to shake the feathers off him. He looked at his two friends and noticed they had matching smirks.

"I can't believe it actually worked. That was a great aim you did." Adam said to Clare.

Clare nodded in agreement, "Thanks. I thought I would screw it up. And it would end up on me."

Eli listened to their conversation and looked at the containers that Adam was holding. He suddenly knew why he had pink feathers on him. "That wasn't water in there was it?

Clare shook her head, "Nope. It was actually a special type of glue made to look like water." She picked up one of the pink feathers from the ground. Dipping it in the container and placed it on her palm. Clare turned her hand over and the pink feather didn't fall off. She took off the feather and placed it on Eli. "When you opened your locker and the feathers came flying out. The feathers got stuck to you because of the _water_ I _accidentally _threw on you."

"Why did you do this?"

"Take a good look around you Goldsworthy. Noticed anything peculiar?"

Eli looked around and saw a blue Marisol coming out of the office, a freaked out Owen who kept looking over his shoulder, and Fiona running and looking around trying to find someone. All had one thing in common with Eli. They were all seniors.

"Us juniors, placed special surprises in all the senior lockers."

"You didn't." Was all Eli could say. He couldn't believe his sweet and innocent Clare would ever do something like this.

"Oh but we did, Elijah." Becky once again popped up. She was holding a jar that said _Becky's Permanent Liquid Glue._

"Guess who invented this glue?" Adam placed his arm around Becky who smiled shyly. "She invented it when she was in grade 5."

Eli narrowed his eyes at the glue. He looked at the word permanent, "Wait this stuff is permanent?" The three juniors didn't utter a word but just smirked at him.

As the bell rang, Clare replied, "Have fun walking around in that Eli. And if you think you could change out of it. Think again." Clare reached into his locker and took out his extra shirt and showed it to him. The shirt was also covered in pink feathers.

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July everyone! **


	10. Bonus Chapter

**To celebrate for season 12 of Degrassi starting tomorrow. I give you a bonus chapter of our oldest Degrassian. Archie "Snake" Simpson. **

**The Class of 2012 wasn't the first to have their lockers to be pranked on. Back when Archie "Snake" Simpson was a senior at Degrassi High. He was a target of the Junior vs Senior Wars. Some juniors had placed a little surprise in his locker. Here is his story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

**_Present day, 2012_**

Mr. Simpson had his hands clasped together and was leaning back in his chair. All the seniors were all crowed in his office, all were yelling and demanding something to be done to the juniors.

"Mr. Simpson. I demand you expel all the juniors." Marisol said.

"I agree with Marisol, here." Fiona replied, "Did you see what they did to my locker?" She held up her chandelier and a piece of Luis Vuitton wallpaper. "Do you know how much these cost? I can't even get this wallpaper anymore, it is no longer in print."

Katie who had accompanied Marisol was grinning from ear to ear. From the looks of it she seemed to be the only one that didn't mind the pranks. Maybe because of what the juniors did to Drew and Bianca. When she saw what happened to Drew and Bianca she silently thanked the juniors.

"Miss Lewis, Miss Coyne I guarantee the juniors will be punished. But I don't think expulsion is necessary."

"But-" Marisol started to say by Mr. Simpson held up his hand silencing her. "I will take care of everything. You guys better hurry off to class." The seniors left his office grumbling to one another. Sitting at his desk, Mr. Simpson went over the events of what happened this morning. He suddenly let out a chuckle. All of this had brought back memories of his senior year. Mr. Simpson had his locker pranked on due to the Junior vs Senior wars.

.

**_Degrassi, 1992_**

Snake was walking up the steps of his school, Degrassi. When he heard a shuffling noise coming from behind some bushes. He went over to the bushes to examine it when his best friend, Joey Jeremiah, came up from behind it.

"Hey man. Nice day isn't it?" Joey replied as if standing behind a bush was normal.

Looking at his friend, Snake replied, "Why are you- Wait are you naked?" Snake noticed he had nothing on but his trademark fedora hat.

Rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah."

Snake started laughing this was the second time Joey was naked at school, "Why?"

"It's a funny story, but... some girls were playing Truth or Dare in the gym and well I got into their game..."

"Go on." Snake edged on.

"One of the girls dared me to skinny dip in the pool."

"And you agreed to? That doesn't sound like the Joey Jeremiah I know." Snake shaking his head.

"Well I told them. If I do it, they have to do it too."

"Did they?"

"They agreed. So we are by the pool. I was the first to strip. The girls were taking their time. Not that I minded. That Mindy had some nice boobs." Joey smiled as he mentioned Mindy's boobs. "Then one of them, snuck up behind me and pushed me into the pool."

"And let me guess they grabbed your clothes and left you in the pool?" Snake concluded.

Joey nodded, "Told you it was a funny story. So Snake, can you be a pal and grab my P.E clothes from my locker.

"Sure man, don't move." Snake chuckled and left his friend to go inside the school.

Joey laughed sardonically at Snake's attempt of a lame joke, "Trust me, I'm not moving from this spot anytime soon."

.

Before going to Joey's locker, Snake made a stop at his. He just remembered he had Spike's English notes. Snake smiled as he thought of Spike. it was no secret that he had a crush on Christine "Spike" Nelson. The only person that didn't know about the crush was Spike herself.

He opened his locker and the first thing he noticed inside was something wrapped in aluminum foil. Snake stared at it for a minute wondering what it was. Finally he poked it and nothing happened but he heard a faint dinging noise. He was about to lift the aluminum foil up but it started to move and make popping noises.

Snake just stood there in awe as he watched the aluminum foil keep going up. Suddenly the aluminum foil came off. Under that foil was a container and popcorn was popping out of it. Finally snapped out of it, Snake was now looking for a way to stop the popcorn from coming out. He couldn't take out the container because when he touched it, the container was scorching hot.

The popcorn was now filling up his locker, he tried to remove the popcorn by getting handfuls and pile it to the ground. But it was no use, when he did that. New popcorn would be already popped and refill his locker back up. Snake finally gave up and watched as popcorn came out of his locker. Some students surrounded him and watched with him, a couple of them even snacked on the popcorn.

Finally the popping stopped and popcorn wasn't coming out. Snake looked around, there were piles of popcorn everywhere. Some lockers couldn't be opened because the popcorn had blocked them. Even, Snake's locker couldn't be closed right because the amount of popcorn that came out had damaged the locker door.

"What just happened?" Snake asked a student but the student shrugged. He heard some laughing behind him and saw it was three juniors. "What's so funny?"

"Do you know the reason, why your locker was like that?" One of the juniors said.

Snake stared at the juniors and waited for them to explain.

"Junior vs Senior Wars." The juniors started laughing and high-fived one another.

.

**_Present 2012_**

Mr. Simpson smiled at his memory. Ever since teaching at Degrassi he seen many of the Junior vs. Senior Wars. All of them were unique in there own way. He remembered when Dylan Michalchuk was a senior, he got all of the male juniors wear frilly dresses and wigs. But he had to admit, that this year's junior class was the best yet. When he saw Marisol come into the office, Mr. Simpson wanted to laugh. But being the adult that he is, he knew he couldn't. He also knew that those that were responsible for this had to be punished.

He turned on the intercom and cleared his throat, "Will the following students please come to the office..."

* * *

**Bianca and Drew are now left what will happen to them? **


	11. Bianca

**I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. I had been really busy and also my computer was acting up. And now that my computer is fixed her is Bianca's chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Drew had Bianca pinned against the wall of the Zen Garden; he was leaving trails of kisses alongside her neck. They didn't seem to care that they were being seen through the Zen garden windows by the student body and the faculty. Ever since Mr. Simpson lifted the ban of showing PDA, they didn't have to worry about getting caught and receive a detention. As long as the PDA was kept at a PG level all was fine. Drew was sucking on Bianca's collarbone when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked at her cell phone and saw that it was a text message from Connor. He was reminding her, that the Bright Sparks had to meet with Mr. Townsend in fifteen minutes to got over some new material and also find a new member. One of their teammates had transferred out of Degrassi and they had to find a replacement.

Bianca gently pushed Drew away causing him to groan. "Bianca."

"Sorry, I have to go. Bright Sparks business." She removed herself from Drew and was about to leave.

Drew suddenly grabbed her arm making her face him. He leaned down and whispered, "just a few more minutes." And kissed her deeply. Bianca deepened the kiss and almost forgetting why she had to leave. All that mattered was kissing the boy that she was madly in love with.

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him. "I really have to go."

Drew pouted, "Ever since you joined Bright Sparks, I haven't seen you that much."

"Sorry, it's just that the competition is nearing and we still need to find a new member."

"New member?" Drew questioned, "Maybe I can join and help you guys out."

Bianca chuckled, "I don't think that is such a good idea, Torres."

"Why?"

"Well first of all you'll be distracting me and also you need to be smart." Bianca smirked at her last statement.

Drew was about to reply but Bianca kissed him. She once again pulled away, "Now I really have to go." Drew released her from his grip and Bianca gave him one final kiss before leaving.

...

Bianca was nearing the Bright Sparks classroom when she remembered she had left her notebook that contained information about the upcoming competition in her locker. Turning around she walked quickly to her locker. Along the way she noticed many of her graduating class seemed to be on edge. She figured it was because today was the deadline to turn in applications for colleges in the States. This reminded her that she had to talk to her guidance councilor about her applications. She passed the office and saw Katie and Marisol inside. Bianca's eyes widen at the sight of Marisol, she was blue from head to toe. She glanced to look at Katie who was staring at her. She knew Katie despised her for what she and Drew did. But Bianca couldn't help the fact that she and Drew had something special. The two of them understood one another and they both were there for each other when times got bad.

Bianca looked at Katie's attire and scoffed. Katie's once dark blonde hair was now dyed black and she was wearing dark colors. If Bianca didn't know better, she thought Katie was trying to dress like her. For some reason Katie was smiling eerily at the dark haired girl. Bianca stared back at Katie, the two girls trying to intimidate one another. Katie finally broke and rolled her eyes; she turned to talk to Marisol. Bianca smirked victoriously knowing she won this so called staring contest.

She finally made her way to her locker and was putting in her combination. Hearing the familiar clicking noise as she put in the last number. She opened her locker and she gasped in shock at what was inside. Packed inside was manure_. _Bianca stared at the manure and wondered _why_ _the fuck this shit was doing in my locker_. She touched the manure and noticed it was wet. She was about to close it because the smell was getting to her. But before she could close her locker the manure came shooting out.

Bianca was taken by surprise at what just happened. She wiped off the manure that got on her face and spat some out of her mouth. Even though she spitted some out, Bianca could still taste it in her mouth. Looking down at herself she groaned. This was the worst day for wearing a skirt. Her legs were covered in manure and because it was wet it stuck. Her hand went to her hair as she tried to remove the wet manure.

As she continued to work her hair she felt something weird move across her arm. She figured it was just the manure being slimy but manure doesn't move around or does it? Bianca removed her hand from her hair and looked at her hand. She screamed and frantically shook her hair out. In her hand she was holding live earthworms. In her mind, Bianca thought whoever had did this was so going to regret it.

.

A few lockers down, two juniors watched as Bianca try to remove the manure and worms off her. "I can't believe you figured how to wire Bianca's locker to do that."

"All you need is good timing and a really good slingshot, Wes."

"True, but I'm impressed that you programmed your phone to trigger the slingshot, Hannah." He took her phone and looked at it.

Hannah grinned at her boyfriend, "Who knew that they would have an app for this type of thing."

* * *

**Well that was kinda gross at what happened to Bianca, LOL. But wait till you see what happens to Drew. All I can say is Bianca got off lucky. **

******These juniors are just pure evil, don't you think. But you gotta love them XD**


	12. Dallas

**I'm so glad you guys are loving this story. **

**Before we get to see what happens to Drew, we get to see what happens to the Ice Hound's captain Mike Dallas. At first I didn't plan to write one with Dallas cause I didn't know much about him other than he is an asshole. But many of you guys requested that I should. So here it is, Dallas's locker surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

"I would love it if you came to one of our games." Dallas said in his best seductive voice as he ran his fingers down the freshman girl's arm. The freshman gulped but nodded, "Okay." She squeaked.

Dallas bent down and whispered in her ear. "Wear something hot." The girl nodded again and walked quickly away.

When the girl turned the corner he faced his Ice Hounds teammates, grinning. "And that fellas is the first step. Make the girl think you are interested in her. And in no time you'll have her eating out of the palm of your hand."

"So, what do you think she'll be a ten?" Luke Baker asked.

Dallas pondered, "Nah, she's a newbie. So I say a 6.5. However she is a gymnast so her body is flexible. You know what that means."

This was what Dallas did regularly. He would date a girl, mention countless of times how wonderful she is, and all this would lead to them having sex. But what the girl doesn't know. After sex, Dallas would rate how good she is in bed. The only ones that knew about this were his teammates. Even though it was wrong, they thought it was genius. If they wanted to sleep with one of the girl's that Dallas had been with. They would ask him if she was worth it and he'll tell you the truth. He would say: _Shelby? She's a beast, that girl could do wonders with her tongue. I give her a 10_ or _Megan? So not worth it. Girl is flat and she has this hairy mole on her hip, a 3. _And his teammates would believe his every word.

"And when she becomes clingy let her down easy and then you are free to move on to the next vic- I mean one." Luke added. The red head twins, (**1**) Bo and Ingvar Adersson laughed and high fived Luke.

Dallas laughed along when his phone vibrated. He took his phone out to look at it and smirked. "Gotta go, Kina has something to show me."

"Have fun." Luke punched his shoulder knowing what was going to happen.

As Dallas neared the empty classroom. He took out his wallet and looked inside. "Damn it." He mumbled when he noticed there was no condom inside. He looked at the empty classroom door and over his shoulder. He wondered if he had enough time to run to his locker and grab a condom before the bell rang. Deciding that he did. He turned to go to his locker.

When he got to his locker he saw Luke, Bo, and Ingvar there. Luke saw him coming up to them and smirked. "Back so soon? Was it that bad? Let me guess a two."

Dallas rolled his eyes, "I didn't have a condom. I headed back here to get one."

Luke and the Andersson brothers looked at one another nervously. "Well." Luke coughed and looked at the brothers. "We better go."

"Where ya'll off heading to?" Dallas asked as he was putting in his combination in his locker.

"The Caf. We have to serve breakfast and lunch today. Part of our punishment for last Friday." Luke replied.

Dallas didn't question what they did but he knew he had to punish them as well. "You know the drill. Five extra hours on the ice."

Luke grumbled, "Yeah. Later." He and the Andersson brothers left.

.

Before he could open his locker a girl named Danielle approached him asking why he hadn't called her. Dallas looked at her trying to remember what he rated her. _Danielle... now I remember I rated her a 4. She smelled nasty after sex but she has some amazing knockers. _Dallas smiled and told her that he'd been busy with hockey. He then told her that they couldn't date anymore because playoffs were starting and dating would make him lose his focus. Danielle was understanding and hoped that they could still be friends. Dallas expected her to say that (they all do), nodded.

When Danielle left. He congratulated himself as he opened his locker. But what came out of his locker had made him gasp and jump back. A blow up doll had appeared and it was inflating itself. Dallas watched as the doll fully inflate. When it was done the sounds of girls moaning started to play in his locker. Dallas didn't know what to think all he could do was stare at the blow up doll. Which oddly resembled Mr. Simpson.

What caught his eye was that there was something purple sticking out of its mouth. It was also at the bottom part of the doll but instead of it being purple it was clear and glass like. But Dallas didn't want to dwell on that just yet. He knew what they were and wanted a closer look. He approached the doll and took the thing out of its mouth and examined it.

"Oh my god."

_Oh shit. _Dallas thought knowing whom the voice belonged to. He glanced up and sure enough it was Kina looking at him horrified. "Kina. Hi."

"Is that yours?" Kina asked disgusted.

Dallas looked down at his hand, which held a purple 11 inch dildo.

* * *

**I didn't like how this one turned out. It sounded so good in my head and after writing it, I'm not entirely sure. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**1. Seriously? Those two red head twins are name ****Bo and ****Ingvar Andersson? I wasn't expected their names to be that. But since they are from Sweden, I guess its normal. And I'm pretty sure they are juniors since they wore red polos in part 1 of "Come as You Are"  
**

********** Next is Drew's and it will be the last chapter of Senior Surprises.**


	13. Drew

**The last chapter of Senior Surprises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

* * *

Drew watched as Bianca left him in the Zen garden. He sat down on the bench and grinned to himself. He never felt this way about any girl he dated. When he dated Alli, it was just a fling for him. With Katie he thought they were perfect but there was something missing. Now with Bianca, she had all the qualities of Alli and Katie combined. Whenever Bianca was away from Drew, he would always think of her. Maybe this was what love felt like.

He was still in the Zen garden when he felt someone punch his shoulder. Looking up, it was Mike Dallas. "Hey man what's up?" He and Drew both fist bumped each other. "Are you thinking about a certain sultry Latina?" Dallas asked as he sat next to Drew.

"I want to do something special with Bee after her competition." Drew blurted out but soon apologized for the outburst.

Dallas chuckled but decided to help _Loverboy _out. "Take her out to a romantic dinn-"

"Bianca doesn't like romantic." Drew cut in. Bianca wasn't like other girls. He knew many girls loved it when their boyfriends would take them to the most extravagant places. Bianca was the opposite. If she had to choose: going to a fancy restaurant or go to some grungy restaurant. Bianca hands down would pick the latter.

Dallas thought for a minute. "Well I know your parents will be out-of-town for that week. So, how about Bianca spend the entire week with you. Just the two of you guys. You two can act out as the new Mr. and Mrs. Torres." Drew and Dallas laughed.

"That's not a bad idea."

"If you want to do this, I'll just tell Adam to steer clear from the house for a while and stay at a friend's. But I have a request, don't go anywhere near my bed." Dallas threatened." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Oh and you should get her something. Her favorite color is purple, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have something for you to give her. Just say it's from you." Dallas said with a glint in his eyes.

"Thanks man." Drew patted Dallas on the shoulder. The two boys sat quietly on the bench when Dallas spoke, "Did you go to your locker yet?"

Drew shook his head, "No. Why?" Drew asked.

"So you don't know?" Dallas said surprised.

"Know what?"

Dallas smirked, "Nothing, you'll know soon enough. But I gotta say your brother sure has some guts."

Drew was about to question Dallas's cryptic response. But Dallas stood up, "Better hurry up to class. You don't want to be late."

Drew got up and followed Dallas out of the door, "Hey do you have your Biology textbook? I forgot mines at the house." The two boys were standing outside of their classroom.

"Yeah, it's in my locker." Drew said. Dallas looked at him impatiently. Causing Drew to sigh, "I'll go get it."

Dallas grinned widely, "Thanks, I'll tell Teach you'll be here in a few minutes." Dallas entered the classroom and Drew turned around heading to his locker.

...

As he walked to his locker, his thoughts were on Bianca. Having her spend the week at his house alone was perfect. There was something Drew wanted to ask Bianca and with them being alone, it was the perfect opportunity. He was at his locker and was putting in his combination when he heard some snickering. He turned around but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulder and opened his locker and was about to grab his textbook. But his hand froze in mid-air at what he saw. In his locker were two sleeping skunks.

Drew stared at the skunks, wondering why they were inside. He knew for a fact they didn't go in there themselves and that someone placed them inside intentionally. His only question was why him.

He was about to close his locker and leave them alone but he wanted his textbook. But unfortunately, the skunks were sleeping on top of the much-needed book. Still standing by his open locker, Drew was thinking of ways to get his book without waking the two skunks. He thought of putting his jacket over them and grab the book. But he knew that the skunks would sense danger and they'll spray the jacket. And Drew didn't want his jacket to get ruined. This jacket was special because Bianca had got it for him on his birthday.

He was still staring at the skunks when tardy bell rang and the two skunks woke up. They turned and looked at him, and one of the skunks hissed at Drew. _Oh shit, _Drew thought, as his eyes grew wide in fear.

"Hey, calm down dudes. I just need my book." Yes, Drew Torres was talking to skunks. "I'm not going to hurt you." He reached inside his locker but the skunks hissed at him and Drew pulled his hand away. This was not good.

Ten minutes pass, and Drew was still trying to figure out how to get his textbook. The skunks were just lying comfortably in his locker. Drew looked around hoping to ask someone to help him out. But the hallway was quiet and empty.

Drew was about to give up and leave. When the most unimaginable thing happened.

He heard someone let out a cough from behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was Adam and he was holding an air horn. Drew eyed Adam and the air horn, he knew very well what was going to happen. He started to approach his brother but Adam shook his head.

"Come near me and I'm going to push this." Adam replied.

"You put them in my locker?" Drew turned to look at the skunks. "Why?" He turned back to look at Adam. "Is this payback for me ruining your comic book? I told you it was an accident. There was a spider on the wall and your comic book was there. I'll buy you a new one, okay. Just-"

Adam cut in, "It's not because of the comic book."

"Then what?" Drew asked. If it wasn't because of the comic book then what was it. He wondered.

"It's sucks that you are my brother. If you weren't I wouldn't feel so guilty. It's too bad you are a senior."

"What does me being a senior have to do with this?"

"So I can do this." **_HOOONNK_**.

Adam had pushed the air horn. Causing Drew to jump back. He then threw the air horn down and ran off.

Drew watched his brother run away when he remembered the skunks. Turning around, he saw that they were wide-awake and were beyond pissed. Both skunks had their backs facing Drew and their tails were up. Drew wanted to run but he was frozen in fear. He screamed when the yellow like liquid came out of the skunks. Out of instinct Drew held his hands up to block it. But it was too late, Drew could already smell the foul odor on him.

* * *

**Poor**** Drew, lol. **

**Well this concludes Senior Surprises. ****Will there be a sequel to this, where the seniors get their revenge? Maybe, but it will probably be one big revenge/prank that involves all the juniors together. Instead of individualizing each of them with a different prank. But if I do that one it won't have locker surprises for the juniors. It will be something completely different that will surprise them. **


End file.
